Shield My Heart
by vixensheart
Summary: A pleasant evening in the park turns sour when a bunch of teenagers start making fun of Beast Boy. Luckily, Raven isn't one to put up with such shenanigans.


**"Love is the absence of judgement."-Dalia Lama XIV**

 **~#~#~#~**

Evening was the best time of day. The broiling hot midday sun shrank back into the bay, the rays painting the sky in a fantastic display, cooling their intensity into something tolerable. The salty ocean breeze was cool against his skin, and Beast Boy couldn't help the happy sigh that tumbled from his lips. Sure, he loved the hopeful cheeriness that mornings brought, and the intensity of the afternoons that colored the days, but evening was always his favorite.

It was a time to reflect on the day, to wind down and enjoy the scenery with someone special.

Raven stirred beside him, her arms winding around his middle. "This is a nice view," she murmured into the crook of his neck. Beast Boy grinned.

"Told you."

This earned him a soft chuckle, which made him feel warm. Probably his favorite part of evenings, is that he got to spend them with Raven.

Ever since they'd began their tumultuous relationship, they began the habit of wandering around the park in the evenings, and sitting on a hill to watch the sunset together. It became a tradition of sorts, something they both looked forward to after a hectic day. Sitting on a grassy knoll with Raven in his arms was probably the best way he could end a day, after all.

Raven tipped her head back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The sensation had tingles running up and down his spine, and Beast Boy tugged her closer and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, her hands splayed onto his chest. Her sweet lavender scent overtook his senses, and Beast Boy felt bliss.

"Ew, gross, they're kissing."

They pulled apart, sharing baffled looks. Standing behind them a little ways was a group of teenagers, gawking at them. Being a superhero, Beast Boy was used to unwanted attention. Unless he wore a holoring, he had no real way to hide himself. Which, sometimes he wished for, but the disorienting nature that came with the radically changed appearance made him wary of the rings. As such, just going to the store usually involved a lot of whispering, pointing, and the occasional autograph.

"Can we help you?" Raven asked, quirking a brow. Her deadpan drawl made a few of the teens jump, and the group began dissolving. One of them, though, wore a rather exaggerated scowl, which deepened when she locked gazes with Beast Boy.

"I just can't believe you'd date _him_ ," she taunted. "I mean, _look_ at him."

At this, Beast Boy stiffened. He was used to the odd looks and whispers. After all, his appearance was rather unusual. Green skin, pointy ears, and fangs weren't exactly listed as attractive traits to have. Dating was exceedingly difficult; he couldn't even count the number of times his date had upturned their nose at the sight of him and found an excuse to abandon him midway through the meal. Hell, sometimes he only got a date because the other person wanted a way to get close to Robin, which hurt a lot.

He bit his lip and looked down at the grass, wishing he was anywhere but here. Perhaps they should have stayed back at the tower; at least there, no one would insult him.

Raven's grip on his shirt tightened. He snapped his head up, blinking. Her expression was carved into one of anger, her amethyst eyes glinting dangerously as she stared daggers at the teen. Raven's gaze slid to his, softening into a look of determination. She yanked him close and captured his lips in a desperate kiss. Beast Boy froze in shock. What the…? But Raven persisted, melting him into a compliant puddle beneath her touch.

They fell back into the grass, and Beast Boy felt Raven's hand leave his chest for a brief moment, before returning to cup his jaw. Raven straddled him, nipping at his bottom lip. Heat spread through his body, and Beast Boy suppressed a moan. She tangled her fingers in his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste that bitter tea she loved so much.

Distantly, he heard a disgusted sigh, but it was rather difficult to focus on anything but the feel of Raven's warmth against him, and the taste of her on his lips. Beast Boy wound his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was beneath him. They broke apart, panting. Raven reached up and cradled his cheeks in her palms. Her gaze was soft, tender, one she reserved for him in quite moments like this.

"Fuck them," she murmured. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess."

Raven frowned. "Seriously, Gar. You're an amazing person, just the way you are. They are just an asshole that can't see past their own bubble."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks, Rae." He leaned close and pecked her on the nose. "I love you," he murmured. Raven pulled him in for another kiss, her eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips. They lingered there in the grass for a while, not bothering to untangle themselves from each other until the light dimmed and the first hints of stars peeked out overhead. Beast Boy rolled off of Raven, offering a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Wanna stop for ice cream?" he asked. Raven slipped her hand in his, loosely entwining their fingers. She offered one of her soft, fleeting smiles and shrugged.

"Sure."

They meandered through the park, enjoying the solace of each other's company. Beast Boy slipped a glance at her, marveling at how amazing she was. Raven was someone who inspired him almost daily; she was the strongest person he knew, and he could only wish to be half the person she was. How had he gotten so lucky?

"What?" Raven asked. Beast Boy blushed and looked away, shrugging.

"Nothing." He squeezed her hand and sighed. "It's just…thank you. For earlier."

Raven squeezed his hand back. "Of course," she said. "Clearly they're blind; you're the most beautiful person I know."

Beast Boy felt light. Sure, people's insults and jabs hurt, but with Raven at his side, he felt as though he could conquer anything. And that was enough.

* * *

 **So, I've noticed some nasty, cowardly troll decided to post some rather hateful comments on people's bbrae fics. So have this fluff! I'm taking this as a challenge to drown the TT tag with bbrae, so. 3**

 **-Kat**


End file.
